Some aircraft are equipped to carry multiple payload types. For example, a military aircraft may include a radar system for reconnaissance and one or more weapons systems, such as missiles, mounted thereon. In some cases, payloads are externally mounted on the aircraft, which increases the amount of drag experienced by the aircraft in flight. Typically, payload bays on conventional aircraft are built and intended for a single type of payload, and therefore do not support multipurpose use. For example, a weapons bay on the underside of an aircraft is unable to contain non-weapon payload types, such as a radar system, and may even be unable to contain weapons other than the specific type of weapon for which the bay was intended. Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved payload system operable to receive mission dependent payloads and produce minimal drag during aircraft flight.